dividegamefandomcom-20200215-history
NPCs
An NPC is a non-player character. For the purposes of the Divide game in particular, NPC means a character that comes with the world, as opposed to one created by the player. There are opportunities for players to play AS an NPC, so the distinction is made on the point of creation. Also, some games may differentiate between an NPC and a creature, but for the Divide, NPC encompasses all mobs not made by the player. Many NPCs populate the world of the Divide, with varying degrees of interactivity. Some may be the player's allies, others enemies. There are shopkeepers, corporate employees, government officials, not to mention the large assortment of animals and supernatural beings. Sometimes, the line between friend and foe might not be immediately clear, so players are strongly encourage to try interacting with NPCs before making assumptions. Some notable unique NPCs are listed below by region. This is by no means a comprehensive list. To see all NPCs, please see the NPCs category. Additionally, NPCs are listed within individual area pages. __TOC__ Altia Queen Aurel (Ancient)- Figurehead, tie-breaker and judge of council decisions. Players only see her during main story quest. Altia Council Echo, the Eye of Creation (Ancient)- The vessel for Creation's powers who uses her abilities to aid Altia's development and maintain global order. Officially leads Altia's Ministry of Development. She is the focus of the main campaign and players must initiate the campaign by finding her. Her AI is the most complex and highly variable. Enchanter Kreisl (Ancient)- In charge of diplomacy and security as the director of the Ministry of State, also acts as General for the Altian military. Once players unlock the Altian Palace during the main campaign, they will need to interact with him often for quests and story progression. Professor Eiren (Ancient)- In charge of research and technology as the director of the Ministry of Research. After the Altia R&D Labs are unlocked during story plot, players can do quests for him and participate in his experiments. Treasurer Ysilla (Ancient)- Takes care of economics and banking as director of the Ministry of Coin and Trade. Chief of Staff Reca (Ancient)- Manages kingdom staffing and structure as director of the Ministry of Government. Minister Perigord (Hare Primal)- In charge of culture and social development as director of the Ministry of Culture, works closely with Academy. Academy Teachers Soldier Valtio (Wolf Primal) - Teaches warrior skills. Arcanist Evy (Rabbit Primal) - Teaches mage skills. Medic Lux (White Dove Winged) - Teaches healer skills. Agent Kastor (Raven Winged) - Teaches hunter skills. Headmaster Cero (Ancient) - Newbie stuff. Altian Residents Tavernmaster Xeirt (Draconic Twisted) - Retired sea captain and wandering explorer, runs the Flame and Lantern tavern. Merchantess Mystral (Winged) - Owner of Mistways Essentials in Altia, general shop. Shopkeeper Ruby (Winged) - Owner of the Alchemist in Altia, consumables and enchanted goods shop. Proprietess Lyra (Ferret Primal) - Owner of the Lapis Lazuli restaurant. Teaches chef skills. Sairn the Tailor (Ancient) - Owner of Golden Eagle Tailoring in Altia, clothing shop. Teaches tailor skills. Songstress Arianis (Ancient) - Resident vocalist of the Amphitheater. Teaches musician skills. Banker Vasily (Ancient) – Operates the Gilded Copse Altian Bank. Museum Curator Aiona (Winged) – Manages the Museum. Players can submit collectables to her to expand the Museum. Museum Caretaker Lovom (Ancient) – Operates the homunculi to maintain the library. Divide Tribe Leaders Packleader Kieran (Wolf Primal)- Leader of the canine primal tribe. Sharpclaw Vareen (Caracal Primal)- Leader of the feline primal tribe. Warrenqueen Eliara (Rat Primal)- Leader of the rodent primal tribe. Captain Duskfin (Albacore Tidefolk) - Divide captain, tidefolk leader. Chief Stingflame (Scorpion-like Twisted) - Twisted leader. Leader Orolin (Lion Primal) - Lion primal leader of the mixed race Siloi tribe. Residents Deatheyes Nathe (Centipede-like Twisted) - Serial killing twisted that roams the wilderness after dark. "Something seems to be watching you" is the only warning that players get. Younger players get let off with a warning and some damage, but higher leveled players must fight it off. Blind but senses movement using its many feet. Trader Blackwood (Fox Primal) - In charge of the trading post, newbie quests. Mirlvurn the Sunshrike (Wolf Primal) - Wandering Divide hunter, will join on hunt briefly if player's alignment is high enough. Treasure Huntress Mairl (Winged) - Famous Divide explorer, tiny in size, sells random artifacts, teaches exploring. Found at random dungeon entrances. Sage Yuei (Jackal Primal) - Hermit master herbalist, sells expensive concoctions and access to a high level garden. Teaches herbalism. Located in hidden lotus pool area. Zero the Engineer - Hooded tinkerer found randomly near ore deposits, usually busy mining with its contraptions. Its gender and race are hidden. Teaches tinkering. Sone, Monarch of the Origin (Ancient/Homunculus) - Ruler at the Fortress of Origin, ally of Altia and husband of the Eye of Creation, gives dragon-related quests. Beia King Zaeon (Ancient) - Autocratic Ruler, passes all laws but prefers to profit off his business relationships instead of governing. If the player is high enough level, can do some morally questionable quests for him. Lady Mirra (Ancient) - Lady of the court, niece of Zaeon. Helping her political schemes can get player in trouble with other NPCs but gives high rewards. Princess Pirri (Ancient) - Sparring, scavenger quests, wanders. Can be found in Altia rarely during the day, always on Beia streets at night, sometimes found at the Bloodless Lounge. Bar Owner Kean (Lion Primal)- Bartender job leader, runs the Bloodless Lounge, friends with Pirri. Waiter Varoize (Ancient) - Attractive waiter at the Bloodless Lounge, friends with Pirri. Players can tip him for bad puns. Manager Yura (Snow Leopard Primal) - Downpour Pawnshop owner, sells consumables and enchants. Shopclerk Tirsen (Lynx Primal) - Downpour Pawnshop co-owner, sells general goods. Mr. Yim (Granite Rockeater) – Old mechanic shop owner, mechanic job trainer. Myrn the Sneakthief (Feline primal) - Beian thief guild leader, will attack enemies of the thieves from the shadows, buys stolen treasures. Wanders around Beia. Ebonwing (Tree Swallow Winged) – Famous activist hacker who is targeted by many gangs and corporations for his activist work. Has mysterious ties to the Eye of Creation. Category:Overviews